All for her
by itsmerobyn97
Summary: Hermione and Draco wake up back on the very first day of Hogwarts again, but something must have changed when Hermione is sorted into Slytherin. Does Draco remember how they travelled back in time and can she trust the person she thought was her enemy?
1. Waking up

**This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction so be nice. I've seen all the movies and read the books, huge fan, please don't hate me if I get a few details wrong or miss something out. The wizarding world is big. Here is the first chapter for this story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns it all.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Waking up

Hermione woke up on the train, her mind foggy as she twisted to turn around from where she laid. A voice moaned next to her, causing her eyes to open wide as she looked over to find that her head was lying on Malfoy's lap. She sat up, hurrying to the other side of the cart to get away from him.

What startled her – more than finding herself in that position – was that Malfoy appeared his eleven year old self again. Hermione looked at her reflection in the window, seeing not just the country that blurred past them, but her eleven year old self as well.

"Mione…" Malfoy mumbled in his sleep, startling her even more.

What happened? She was at the Malfoy Manor… Bellatrix! Her eyes widened looking down at her arm as she moved her robes away, finding the skin clear with no scaring or trace of the word 'Mudblood'.

Harry and Ron would be worrying about her, they would think she was dead if she didn't get back to them soon. She must have gone back in time, but she couldn't remember how or when. The last thing she remembered was the torture and a figure entering the room.

A gasp caused her to look up, in the seat across from her Malfoy was now staring at her in shock, his mouth opening and closing. "Hermione?"

Hearing him call her by her first name shocked and angered her. "What did you do?"

"What?" He questioned, closing his eyes for a second and opening them to an emotionless face. "You don't remember?"

"I remember you standing while she… she," Hermione cleared her throat and then glared at him. "You better tell me what happened or I'll hex you."

"I don't remember," he ran a hand through his hair.

She narrowed her eyes, seeing how he refused to meet hers and didn't believe him. "_Malfoy_."

"I don't!" He shouted at her, meeting her eyes. "I don't know how we ended up here, _Granger._"

"You're the one who's a Death Eater," she snarled.

He pulled up the sleeve of his robe, the hint of a smirk on his lips. "I'm not anymore."

"We've gone back in time, you idiot," Hermione hissed. "I look forward to seeing your face when you see Dumbledore."

His eyes widened again as he sunk back in his chair. At that moment the door opened, where eleven year old Neville stood anxiously looking between them.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" He asked.

"No," Hermione stood up. "I'll come help you find it."

With another glare shot at Malfoy, Hermione left the cart behind Neville. She couldn't stand being in the same room as him, especially after what he did. He may have been doing it to protect himself and his family, but he was still a coward. Malfoy could have gone seeking help from Dumbledore sooner. Then the thought of him standing as he watched her be tortured made her stomach twist. When she found a way back, she would leave him behind for the good. A part inside her knew she wouldn't, though.

For now she helped Neville find his toad, knowing there was nothing she could do while on the train. She needed to get to the library. They could go to Dumbledore but that would only mess with the timeline. Now she braced herself to meeting her best friends for the first time again.

Taking a deep breath, she slid the compartment door back finding Ron about to do magic like she remembered. "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one."

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see, then," she said

He seemed nervous as she sat down, smiling to hide her smirk.

"Er – all right," he cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

Nothing happened to the rat, the sight of it made her stomach squeeze knowing Scabbers wasn't really a rat. Hermione bit her lip, hiding her laughter and to stop herself from blurting anything out.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" she said. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I –" she paused knowing her blabbering on about her know-it-all ways wasn't how she had made friends. "I'm Hermione Granger, who are you?"

They both looked at each other before turning back to her. "I'm Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course. I've read about you in a few extra books."

"You have?" He questioned.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," she said. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor. Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

She left after that, hoping she didn't seem too much of the nightmare like they thought she was at the start. It would be nice to actually start Hogwarts with friends this time until she could get back to them.

When the train pulled into the station, Hermione avoided Malfoy completely. She had nothing to say to him, it was all his fault why they were here and he was still the enemy. Hermione didn't know whether to believe him, if she couldn't remember then there was a chance he couldn't. If this was a part of Voldemort's plan or something then she didn't understand it.

Hagrid led them to the boats that they used to travel to the castle, It still amazed Hermione with the grandness and the structure of it. Then Professor McGonagall led them into the Great Hall after giving them her little introduction. Hermione couldn't help but smile at the sight of the grand hall with the long tables laid with golden goblets and plates, then those floating candles she liked.

Her eyes came to a halt seeing the long table at the end where the teachers sat. Dumbledore, sitting alive and well with a welcoming smile. Tears blurred her vision at the sight of him, but she held them back. Hermione looked back to Malfoy, catching him gazing at the headmaster before looking down.

They came to a stop at the front as Hermione whispered to Harry about the bewitched ceiling. Professor McGonagall silently placed a stool with the sorting hat on top. Hermione smiled as the hat began to sing his song, finishing with a round of applause.

Professor McGonagall stepped forwards holding a roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbott, Hannah."

On they went, the students Hermione all knew and heard of walking up to be sorted into their house. It was all the same, nothing had changed.

Her name was called as she stepped forward, nervous to be going through the whole sorting of the hat again. It had to be Gryffindor, but she was still anxious that it wouldn't be. Hermione sat on the stall, letting the professor place the hat on top of her head.

"You certainly have an interesting mind," the hat began. "I placed you in Gryffindor before, did I? Yes, yes, I can see why… but what's this?"

Her heart hammered faster, fisting her robe in her hands as the sorting hat carried on with his studies, longer than last time.

"I think I've come to my decision," he paused dramatically. "SLYTHERIN!"

Hermione's eyes widened as the hat was removed from her head. No. How could she possibly be a Slytherin? She was a Gryffindor, nothing like those snakes. Her eyes met Malfoy's, seeing the shock and horror on his face, reflecting just how she was feeling.

"Miss Granger, would you please go sit with your house," Professor McGonagall said.

Her eyes blurred with tears, standing up as she attached what dignity she had left. If she was stuck in Slytherin house then she wasn't going to appear weak. With her head held high, chin in the air, she walked towards the Slytherin table away from Gryffindor. Fred and George booed, the sound making her body tremble even more.

Millicent gave her a reassuring smile, making room for her to sit down. All the times the girl had picked on her and now she was offering her a place to sit. Hermione sat down next to her, staring across to Crabbe and Goyle. Some of the other years greeted her, welcoming her to the house.

The others were sorted into their houses, everyone seeming as normal as before. When it came to Malfoy, he seemed even more afraid and nervous than Hermione was. She couldn't blame him. If he was put in Gryffindor then she was going to be angry and worry about him with his family. Worry? They were enemies, both going through the same problem, nothing more.

It took the sorting hat longer than before, taking his time to think things through and then, "SLYTHERIN!"

Hermione glared at Malfoy as he made his way over, the cocky smirk of his greeting as he sat down next to her. She shuffled a little closer to Millicent. Perhaps she would have been less annoyed if he was placed in Gryffindor. She didn't understand why she changed houses, if they had gone back in time then that should have been the same. Unless something had changed, but what?

Then she really felt like crying when she saw Harry and Ron both put into Gryffindor, seeing them welcomed by the others that had been her family and friends. The feast started after the sorting had finished and Professor Dumbledore had done his speech. The stiffness of Malfoy next to her was hard to miss.

"Hermione, I don't recognise your last name Granger from anywhere," Pansy pointed out.

"I'm Muggle-born," she said, looking at the food on her table. They were going to find out eventually, there was no point in hiding it.

The silence erupted along the table, all heads flickering to where Hermione sat. She looked over to the Gryffindor table, seeing Harry and Ron laughing together. How she wished she was back with them in the future or at least sitting with them.

"Hermione is a Slytherin," Malfoy defended her to her surprise. "We look after our own in Slytherin, right?"

"I can defend myself," Hermione snapped at him.

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Well you were doing a great job then."

"You know her, Draco?" Blaise asked.

"We met on the train," he informed them.

"You associated with a Mudblood?" Pansy gasped, horrified.

"We do not call other housemates that name," a prefect snapped at her. "Hermione is one of us now."

Hermione left the conversation alone, feeling how unwelcomed she was from the fellow Slytherins. They kept giving her curious, disgusted looks as she ate. The only person who bothered with her, which was out of pity, was Malfoy. He tried making conversation with her, but the two had never spoken on normal terms to each other in their life and she didn't want to speak to him. This was all his fault.

What Hermione wanted more than anything was to get home, back to the life she was happy with and wasn't stuck with Malfoy. Even if that was during a war. Gemma Farley, the prefect that had snapped at Pansy, had lead them to the Slytherin common room.

As they left the hall, she looked one last time to the retreating figures of Harry and Ron as they made their way to Gryffindor common room up the stairs. Now Hermione was going down, down to the dark, cold dungeons of the castle. What surprised her was how Malfoy had stuck close to her instead of his friends, offering her support that she was somewhat surprisingly grateful for. She didn't understand him.

"The password for the common room is Pureblood for now," Gemma said as eyes looked Hermione's way with a snigger. "By tomorrow there will be a new password."

"Pureblood," she spoke loud and clearly, the door swinging open to the word.

Hermione pulled her robes tighter around herself, the cold draft causing goose bumps to travel across her skin. Inside seemed darker and colder, her eyes flickering to the shadows as if a monster was going to jump out. The only light the room had was the green of the reflection from the lake and the candles that floated around.

"Pretty neat, huh?" Malfoy grinned at her out of the corner of his eye. Hermione didn't say anything, she missed the happy, bright cheeriness of her old house.

"Girls dorms are that way," Gemma pointed to the right, where a door lead to where Hermione's new room would be. "Boys to the left."

"What about our stuff?" Millicent asked.

"Already in your rooms," Gemma told them. "Now to bed."

"We will be discussing this situation tomorrow," Hermione hissed at Malfoy under her breath. "Then we will find a way back."

He frowned, nodding his head as he looked away. "Night then."

Hermione watched as he walked towards the boy's dormitories, the rest of his gang following behind him. Now she was alone with other Slytherin's, not showing her nerves with them she walked past them to the girls dormitories.

They were the last room, a small dark room with furniture to match that she now shared with Pansy, Millicent, Daphne and Tracey. Her trunk was on the middle bed that she went to, getting ready for bed.

The other girls soon followed behind her, thinking that Hermione was asleep as they spoke about her.

"Can you believe a Mudblood like her in Slytherin?" Pansy whispered angrily.

"Those teeth!" Daphne shuddered. Hermione had forgotten about her teeth, how now they would be back to their original large buckled self.

"Not forgetting the hair," Millicent piped up. "Do you think she even brushes it?"

"I don't understand why Draco is talking to her," Pansy sighed as Hermione remembered the ongoing crush Pasny had for Malfoy. "She should just leave."

"Hopefully everyone'll scare her back to her Muggle world soon," Daphne said.

A few tears fell from her eyes as she kept her back to them.

* * *

**Next one will be soon, hopefully. I'm holding back to how they went back in time for a while. Draco will have some chapters but for now I'm holding them of since he has secrets, look out for clues in how he acts though. If anyone wants to be my Beta then send me a message. Please do review!**

**Marley! x**


	2. Lessons as a Slytherin

**Thank you for the response so far. This will be a Hogwart's retelling, I think some things will change obviously for the storyline. Hints in this chapters, look out for them:) **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Lessons as a Slytherin**

She shouldn't let the girls get to her, they were younger than her, really, and she had put up with them most of her life. Hermione couldn't help but feel even more alone then she did on the _first _first day at Hogwarts. In a house that hated her, a house she hated and stuck in the past with someone who watched her be tortured, who picked on her just like those girls. Now she really had no one to go to, no one to call a friend.

She woke up early before them, biting her lip as she put her new school robes on, trying to ignore the silver and green she saw. All she would do was focus on the lessons and then go to the library to find a way home.

Hermione hurried down to the Great Hall wanting to eat breakfast before the others joined her. Only a few students were already there with the teachers. She noticed eyes on her as she entered, the only one sat at Slytherin table. Dumbledore slurped his pumpkin juice, the sound echoing around the hall as she looked up to see him watching her curiously.

The other Slytherin's came in as Hermione finished, picking up her belongings to get to lesson earlier. It was the first day after all, she didn't want to be late or to look bad.

"Keen for first day of lessons again, Granger?" Malfoy whispered to her with a smirk.

"Keen to not see your face until I have to," she fired back, moving to walk past him.

"Come sit with me!" Pansy called to him, glaring at Hermione. "Don't talk to filth like her!"

She looked away, towards the exit. "We'll speak later."

Hermione left the Great Hall after, walking around the grounds for a bit to kill the time. She was too early, but she didn't want to sit with them. She didn't belong with them. There was only one place she belonged and to get that she would have to go back to her own timeline. Malfoy seemed too comfortable here, like he didn't plan on going back anytime soon.

Not looking where she was going, she bumped into someone. As she looked up to apologise, she realised it was Harry and Ron coming out from Gryffindor common room. She had zoned out, wondering to the one place she should be staying away from.

"Uh, sorry," she looked down. "I got a little lost."

"You looking for the Great Hall?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I've already eaten, looking for lesson."

"Eaten!" Ron gasped. "How early do you get up?"

"What do you have first?" Hermione asked. "I have Transfiguration, but I think we're with the Ravenclaws."

"You must be as we have Herbology with Hufflepuff," said Harry.

"What's it like in Slytherin?" Ron asked her, eyes wide.

Hermione frowned, turning away from them so they couldn't see her face. "Its fine, not what I expected but they're nice."

They stood quietly, not sure what to say.

"I'm starving," Ron said, breaking the silence.

"I'll see you two around," Hermione gave them a small smile, watching as they walked away towards the Great Hall. Maybe they could still be friends, being in different house couldn't stop them. Having that thought gave Hermione a little hope that things won't be so bad.

* * *

Hermione was curious about the Ravenclaws, they were intelligent and creative, a house she would have rather have been in if not Gryffindor. As she sat down in her seat, she couldn't help but watch the other houses students as they spoke to each other in hushed whispers. She wondered whether they were talking about the lesson, what they had read and sharing knowledge. Hermione had only had a few lessons with them before and then the DA meetings, they had liked her and had spoken to her. Now they didn't look her way.

"Hi," Malfoy greeted her, sitting in the spare seat next to her.

"What do you want?" She asked, not looking at him.

"This seat," he said. "I want to sit in this seat and participate in the lesson. What do you want?"

"To go home," Hermione said.

He froze next to her. "Home as in back to the Muggles?"

"What do you think?" She snapped, then remembered her parents who she had sent to Australia and now would be at home, knowing who she was. Now she longed to see them again.

"Don't say that when Ravenclaw's are around," Malfoy smirked. "You must fit right in here with the rest of the know-it-all's."

"I'm a Slytherin in case you've forgotten," Hermione sighed.

"I can never forget that," he laughed. "This must be a real slap to your Gryffindor pride."

"What about your pride?" Hermione asked. "I don't see you walking around with your little gang, thinking your all high and mighty."

The laughter stopped as he shrugged. "Those days are over."

Hermione turned to study him, seeing the eleven year old boy looking at the table in front of him but his eyes holding an older, knowing look. At that moment she wondered what had happened to Malfoy from that night in the Astronomy tower until that day at the Malfoy Manor.

"Remember the timeline needs to stay the same," Hermione said carefully. "Sometimes your acts cause things to happen."

"Are you giving me permission to bully Potter and Weasley again?" He raised an eyebrow. "I don't need you telling me what to do, Granger."

Hermione let out a huff. "I'm not telling you what to do, I'm just reminding you, but yes, I am giving you permission, just lay of a little."

His frown turned into another amused smirk. "You're telling me to lay of a little now."

Professor McGonagall came in then, greeting the class with the introduction to the lesson as Hermione picked up her quill, excited to begin again. By the end of the lesson, the excitement had disappeared with the annoyance of the Ravenclaw's. Hermione had to fight to answer questions now, forced into competition with them to who could put their hand up first. To who could answer the question. Even when they answered, she smiled in congratulation and kindness, for them to turn away from her. They were smart enough to know not to engage with a Slytherin. Malfoy letting out a snigger every time hadn't improved her mood, either.

Then they had Herbology with them after. Despite her mood, Hermione had given Harry and Ron a small smile as they passed in the corridor, relieved and happy when they smiled back. The Ravenclaw's were just the same in Herbology, each time a question was asked, her hand would shot up with a glare to the opposite house. They were treating her like a Slytherin and she didn't like it.

"Complete know-it-all's," Hermione muttered under her breath as she made her way to the Great Hall for lunch.

Malfoy let out another laugh. "Good luck making it to first place in the class now."

"I will," Hermione told him. "I have seven years of knowledge on them."

"Shame you have to hold six years of that knowledge back then," his grin turned into a smirk as she glared ahead of her.

As she reached the Great Hall, Hermione went to sit down at the table when she tripped and fell, her hands scraping against the ground. Laughter erupted around her as her cheeks flushed, tears pooling in her eyes. A hand appeared in front of her, she took it, letting the person help her up. It was Malfoy's hand, she flinched at the realisation.

"That's where filth like you belong," Pansy said. "On the ground for everyone to walk upon."

"Pansy!" Malfoy snapped, eyes flaring in anger. "I told you to stay away from Hermione!"

Her eyes widened in fear, then she crossed her arms. "Defending a Mudblood, Draco. What would your father think?"

Malfoy went quiet next to her.

"I don't want you defending me!" Hermione shouted at him, angry that now suddenly he stood up to defend her but when she needed him to – _begged _him to – he hadn't.

He looked away, knowingly, as Hermione stormed out of the Great Hall, the tears falling from her eyes as she went. A voice called her name out behind her, but she refused to turn to acknowledge it. Malfoy was annoying and confusing her, she didn't understand the way he was acting. She hated him.

"Hermione!" Someone called from right behind her shoulder as she turned to see a small, black haired girl with wide blue eyes. The girl looked familiar, she had seen her in some of her lessons and in her dormitory.

"Tracey?" Hermione questioned.

The girl nodded and then held up her arms, showing the food she had hidden inside her robes. "I have food. We could go sit on the grounds and eat."

"You don't mind being with a Muggle-born like me?" Hermione asked.

"Nope," she smiled. "My mother was a Muggle-born."

"Really?" Hermione questioned, walking alongside the girl down the hallway, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes. Her hands were scratched, but she'd be fine.

"She was a Ravenclaw, smart like you," Tracey said. "My dad was a Slytherin, he used to bully her because of her blood and brains."

"And they ended up falling in love?" Hermione smiled.

"It wasn't love at first sight," she laughed. "A new guy came to the school and my dad snapped, no one could bully my mom but him. They fell in love after that."

"That's sweet," Hermione said.

"It is," Tracey agreed. "What about your parents?"

"They're both Muggles," Hermione said as Tracey nodded. "They're both dentists – they help people when they have problems with their teeth – but they both worked together, then one day my dad asked my mum out on a date."

They reached the grounds of the school just outside the castle as they both sat down. "How cute."

Hermione nodded, picking at the bread from the bundle of food that Tracey had collected. "Did you want to be in Slytherin?"

"I wanted to be in Ravenclaw like my mum," Tracey said. "Everyone always told me I was clever like my mum, but they said I used my cleverness to be cunning."

"You're the quiet one everyone needs to watch out for?" Hermione smiled.

"I am," Tracey smirked. "I'll let you in with a little secret since I saw the competition brawling between you and Ravenclaw. Don't let your knowledge show."

"What?" Hermione looked at her roll.

"Be cunning about it," Tracey said. "Hide your knowledge, only answer questions if you are asked. Then when it comes to your homework then show how intelligent you're."

"Hide being smart?" She questioned.

"It'll come in handy with the Ravenclaws," Tracey said. "If you carry on trying to outdo them then they will keep going until they find a way to outsmart you."

"They will know when we get grades back, though," Hermione said.

"That's what you want," Tracey grinned. "It builds up to that moment; when they see how much clever and brighter you're than them. Their faces apparently are priceless."

"Beating a Ravenclaw becomes fun?" Hermione questioned.

"My sister said so," Tracey said. "I can't wait to find out."

Hermione thought about their shocked, angry faces today when she had beaten them at a question. Even if it was very Slytherin, Hermione found herself smiling at the image of her receiving grades higher than them.

"Your Slytherin is showing," Tracey sang with a laugh. "See, it's not so bad in Slytherin, is it?"

"How did you know I didn't want to be in Slytherin?" Hermione asked.

"Your face, the way people were treating you," Tracey pointed out. "Oh, the way you and Malfoy have conversations but end up arguing. You don't want to be in Slytherin because of him."

Hermione opened and closed her mouth, shocked with how observant Tracey was. "It's not just him," she admitted.

Tracey nodded her head. "It's the ones that turn dark and the ones that bully. Not everyone in Slytherin is like that."

"I'm starting to see that," Hermione smiled at Tracey. She hadn't heard much of the girl in her previous years at Hogwarts, she was always quiet and stayed aside from most of the Slytherin's. Perhaps everyone was stereotypical of Slytherin's that they all weren't dark or bullies. Hermione could find herself within that small group of Slytherin's that hid in the shadows of their house.

* * *

After lunch was Defence Against the Dark Arts and Hermione had found herself nervous for this lesson, given who was on the back of Professor Quirrell's head. Hermione and Tracey entered the classroom together, sitting down at one of the free desks as they spoke.

They had this lesson with the Gryffindor's and Hermione found herself looking over to where her previous house sat, the seat next to Harry and Ron missing. Her eyes carried on searching across the room, quietly groaning at the pale blonde head in front of her.

A sharp pain pulled inside her head as she winced, dropping her quill on the desk. Malfoy turned, raising an eyebrow in questioning as Professor Quirrell entered the room. Her head throbbed, the pressure of something pushing down onto her skull. Hermione closed her eyes, opening them again to the familiar pain.

"You okay?" Tracey asked her.

"Headache," Hermione forced a smile.

Hermione couldn't concentrate on the lesson, couldn't even listen to the teacher as he stuttered on. She pressed her fingers to her skull, rubbing the skin in circles to soothe the pain. It was rare for Hermione to get headaches, even after long nights of reading or concentrating too hard.

"Hermione," Malfoy whispered to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she mumbled, picking up her quill to write down random words to make it look like she was listening to what Professor Quirrell was saying.

"What's wrong with her?" She heard Malfoy demand from Tracey.

"Headache," Tracey said.

"Hermione –" Malfoy started.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy," Hermione snapped at him, wincing at the pain it caused her head. "I don't need your help."

Professor Quirrell must have heard them as Malfoy turned around in his seat, speaking to him. Hermione picked up her pen, forcing herself to look like she was concentrating. Having a headache like this wasn't right, it reminded her of the headaches Harry has. She brushed that thought away before she could think into it.

The lesson seemed to drag on, the throbbing of her head never leaving or calming down. Hermione found herself wanting to leave the classroom, but she was afraid that if she got up then she would collapse.

When the bell went, Hermione slowly put her belongings back in her bag and then stood up, cringing at the pain of the moment. An arm linked with hers, she turned to see Tracey give her a wink.

"I'll help you out," Tracey said.

Hermione smiled gratefully, accepting Tracey's help as they made their way outside of the classroom. Only when she got down the hall, the pain started to fade away as if it was never there. Confused, Hermione stopped, holding her hand to her head.

"It's gone," Hermione said.

"That's good then," Tracey smiled.

"Yeah…" Hermione was confused, not understanding what had just happened. "I'll meet you in the common room, I just need to go to the library."

As she said goodbye, Hermione disappeared to the place she spent most of her free time, the place where she got most of her answers. Hermione looked through the library, picking out books that she believed could have answers and, hopefully, a way home. With a stack of books, she sat down at her usual table to begin flicking through them.

"You have a headache and you're reading?" Malfoy questioned.

She looked up from the book, glaring at him. "What do you want?"

He sat down in the chair next to her, picking up the book she was reading. "You're looking for a way back?"

"Yes," she sighed. "If you don't want to go back then I can leave you here, it'll do everyone a favour."

He looked at the book, his face remaining a poker face. "You want to go back to a war?"

"If we stay then there will still be a war," she told him.

"Things can change," he said. "You were sorted into Slytherin this time, the timeline has already changed. What's to stop it from changing again?"

"I don't want it to change again," Hermione gritted her teeth. "It's all the same for you, but you didn't have to change house or be taken from your friends."

"You've made a friend, though, right?" He said. "You have Tracey now, forget about Potter and Weasley."

"I don't want to forget about them!" Hermione whispered angrily to him. "I like Tracey, but Harry and Ron have been my friends for years!"

"Stay here and be friends with them again then," he said. "No one's stopping you and you don't really care about Slytherin."

"Why are you so determined for me to stay here?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing," he said. "I have nothing to tell you as I don't remember anything like you."

Hermione couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or not, he wore that facial expression most of the time as a shield to hide behind. "Don't you want to get back to your parents? Your friends?"

"They're all here," Malfoy said.

"Fine," Hermione turned to her book. "You can stay here with your family and friends who think you're just a spoilt eleven year old boy, while I go back to where we belong."

"Great!" He snapped. "It'll be better with one less Mudblood here!"

Hermione snapped her book shut, picking them up in a hurry to escape from him. Not once since they had gotten here had he called her that, she had believed that maybe he had changed from those days. He had defended her when everyone else had called her it. As she went to walk away, he reached forward, his hands circling around her wrist.

"Wait!" He forced her to face him. "I'll help you find a way back."

She looked at him, seeing the regret in his eyes and she wondered how deep that regret went. For some reason, she put the books back down on the table and sat down, opening one up to read again.

"Don't talk to me unless you have something," she told him.

* * *

**Hope you all liked the chapter, please do review. This story will have a lot of Tracey in it, I'm excited to expand on her character. I would be interested in seeing your theories to this story, it would entertain me and I'm curious to see who can get close. Next chapter will be soon. **


	3. Change

**Thank you for all the response. Here is the next chapter, uploading will be slowing down as I'm about to go into exams. This one may seem to go back and forth, but I believe that's how dramione would be in the situation they're in. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter sadly.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Change**

Hermione and Malfoy had become allies during the next few days, spending their free time in the library searching for a way home. During lessons Hermione had sat with Tracey, ignoring how Malfoy had always followed next to her or sat close to her. In the next Defence Against the Dark Arts, Hermione had gotten another headache, both of them looking at each other, knowing that something was up.

At night she had found herself having nightmares of You-Know-Who and of Bellatrix leaning over her, torturing her. She would wake up sweating, eyes wide looking around the dark room to realise she was at Hogwarts.

She had avoided being in the common room as much as she could, Pansy had kept her promise on trying to scare her home. Insults were snapped at her, she kept being tripped and making sure to embarrass her with every chance she had. It wasn't just her, though, people sneered 'Mudblood' at her when the prefects weren't watching.

It was Friday morning when Hermione woke up, rubbing her eyes from another night of nightmares. She had made her way to the lunch hall with Tracey, sitting down at their usual space as they ate.

"Potions today," Tracey smiled.

Hermione looked over to Snape, hating the sight of him. It made her sick seeing him sat there, Dumbledore unknowing that the man he trusted would betray him.

"How bad do you think it'll be?" Hermione asked.

"Not too bad," Tracey said. "He is our head of year after all."

"Morning Granger," Malfoy greeted them, Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind him as they sat down. "Davis."

"Malfoy," Tracey nodded her head.

The owls came in then, bringing the morning letters and post as the students all looked up in hope for something. Hermione smiled when one of the school owls brought her a letter, she had been waiting all week for it.

_Dear Hermione, _

_We know Slytherin wasn't the preferable house you wanted to be sorted into, but don't let that get to you. You're learning magic after all, a lot of children would love to be in the place you are._

_We're glad to hear that you're enjoying your lessons, the wizarding world sounds like a fascinating place! You will have to tell us all about it when you come home at Christmas, me and your mother miss you so much already! _

_Don't let anyone get to you, Hermione. Keep your head held high and focus on your lessons. Prove to them how much better a – what's it called? – Maggle? born is._

_Write to us soon,_

_Mum and Dad._

Hermione smiled at her parents, she couldn't wait to go home and see them at Christmas (if they couldn't get home by then). She read the letter again, clutching onto every word she read, forcing herself to memorise it.

"You're crying," Tracey whispered to her. "Don't let them see."

Hermione wiped her eyes quickly, forcing a smile onto her face as she turned to thank her friend. If Pansy had seen then she would have used it as a way to torment her.

"Who was it from?" Malfoy asked.

"None of your business," she told him.

They finished their breakfast as they made their way over to the potions classroom, standing outside as they awaited their teacher.

Harry and Ron turned up as she exchanged a look with them before turning away. She couldn't let any of the Slytherin's see her exchanging with Gryffindor's, it was bad enough with being picked on for just her blood and brains.

Malfoy had raised an eyebrow at Hermione, questioning her actions towards the lessons. She didn't answer him, both Malfoy and Snape deserved everything that was running through her mind. At first she had pitied Malfoy, knowing he didn't have a choice but he could have made other choices. Hermione would have never stood and watched if he was tortured, even if she did hate him. Even with these thoughts she had managed to stay civil with him, he still annoyed her but he generally seemed to help her.

Sensing what she was thinking about, he looked away with his face turning angry before disappearing all together. It annoyed her, as well, how he did this: wiping his face from all emotions. He was a book she couldn't read.

"Go in," the cold voice said behind them.

Refusing to look his way, Hermione entered the classroom behind the rest of her classmates. She paused, not knowing where to sit as now she couldn't sit with Harry and Ron. Malfoy whistled, calling her attention as he patted the seat next to him with a smile. That was Pansy's seat.

Hermione bit her lip as she sat down next to him with Tracey next to her, knowing there was nowhere else for them to sit. It was hard to miss the glare Pansy shot her as she sat down on the other table with Blaise. She really wasn't helping herself.

"You better not copy me," Hermione whispered to Malfoy.

"I've already done the lesson, haven't I?" He smirked.

"Don't remind me," Hermione said.

"How many times have you done this lesson?" He asked her.

"Once, Malfoy," she snapped, not admitting to reading over her books a few times. Hermione looked at him out of the corner of her eye, finding him watching her with an amused smile. How was it that he had tormented her, bullied her, watched her be tortured and _now_ he sat smiling at her? He was confusing.

Snape walked to the front of the classroom, Hermione going stiff in her seat at the sight of him. He, the man stood before her, betrayed them all. The quill in her hand was gripped tightly, teeth clenched together to stop herself from doing anything stupid.

"Can you imagine running your fingers through his hair?" Tracey whispered to her with a shudder.

Hermione groaned. "Don't."

He started taking the roll call, each name spoken quietly and carefully as he had the room's attention. Then he began introducing the lesson, the excitement she had on her previous first time in this lesson was gone as she stared at the man coldly.

"Potter!" said Snape turning on him. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Despite herself, knowing she had to, Hermione's hand shot up into the air as Malfoy chuckled next to her quietly.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry.

"Tut, tut – fame clearly isn't everything." He said. "Miss Granger, please tell Mr Potter the answer."

Startled, Hermione looked at him in shock. "Uh, they make a sleeping potion that's so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death."

"Ten points to Slytherin," Snape said, shocking her even more.

"That's the spirit, Granger," Malfoy smirked next to her.

"Shut up."

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione knew the answer, but she refused to put her hand up. She wasn't going to embarrass Harry again and she didn't want to be earning points from him or for Slytherin. It felt like a betrayal to her own house every time she did.

After the lesson, Hermione had disappeared wanting to get away from Snape. She couldn't take it anymore, seeing him acting normal, unaware. Then Dumbledore not knowing what side Snape was truly on. What was she supposed to do?

"Granger!" Malfoy called behind her. "You going to the library?"

"I need time by myself, Malfoy," Hermione told him.

"No," he said. "I think you need to go to the library or follow me."

"Why?" Hermione asked him.

He sighed, taking her hand as he pulled her into one of the empty classrooms before anyone saw. She froze, staring down to where his hand held hers as she pulled her gasp from his, ignoring the warmth of his hand. When she looked up, Malfoy had crossed his arms and was glaring at her.

"What?"

"Snape isn't the bad guy here," Malfoy said. "I have my reasons for being of with him, but you should know that Dumbledore had asked Snape to kill him."

"You're lying," Hermione shook her head. "Dumbledore would never ask him of that! He's twisted your mind!"

"I'm not!" Malfoy snapped at her. "That mark on Dumbledore's hand in sixth year? He was cursed – I wasn't told by what – but the curse would have ended up killing him in a year," Malfoy said staring away from Hermione. "He knew about my mission, told Snape to kill him instead of me to spare my soul."

Hermione stood in shock, staring at Malfoy speechless. "What about his soul?"

Malfoy shrugged. "He didn't tell me that bit, he trusted me enough to tell me that much."

"Dumbledore told him?" Hermione shook her head, not able to wrap her mind around it.

"Snape saved him from a horrible death," Malfoy said. "He saved me from making a terrible decision."

"I know you went to lower your wand," Hermione said carefully, knowing that this was crossing into a dangerous territory. "I would have helped you, Malfoy, if you had came to me."

He laughed looking at Hermione for the first time since entering the classroom. "You would have handed me over to Dumbledore before you even stopped to listen to me."

"I wouldn't have," Hermione said.

"I regret most of the choices I made," Malfoy said. "Some choices I didn't have a choice, others I had plenty of choices but was always too much of a coward. This time I'm going to make things right."

"This is why you want to stay?" Hermione asked.

"It doesn't matter, does it?" He laughed coldly but Hermione could see the tears in his eyes as he looked away from her. "You want to go back even when there's no way for you to go back."

He left after that, slamming the classroom door shut behind him. Hermione let out a long sigh, trying to make out the situation now with the new information. Malfoy wasn't really the bad guy – neither was Snape. She wanted to go home while he wanted to stay here.

* * *

She only saw Malfoy over the weekend as he sat with her in the library to work on homework or for them to search for a way home or in the Great Hall. All they had was the dangers of time traveling, time turners and time law. Hermione believed that what they were looking for was in the restricted session.

Ever since the open conversation she had with Malfoy, he had pulled away from her, becoming more distant. It was like she had gotten too close and now he had taken a few steps back. She was close to understanding him for there to be more questions.

In the middle of the week at night, she had gone into the common room after having another nightmare, to find him sat staring at the dying fire.

"Malfoy?" She questioned, sitting down next to him.

"Nightmares?" He didn't look at her.

"Yeah," she confirmed. "You?"

"Yeah," he admitted.

They had sat like that after for a while, she knowing it was too soon to ask him anymore personal questions. If she took another step forward then there could be the chance of losing him. He seemed at ease sat in silence and for the first time she was seeing someone other than her rival, an actual boy.

Hermione pulled Malfoy back by the robes before they entered the Great Hall, knowing it was a Thursday and that meant something important was about to happen in the timeline.

"What?" He shook his robes back into place.

"Go bully Neville about the Rememberall he gets," Hermione told him, ignoring the roll of his eyes. "Lay of a little, though."

"I do have a brain, Hermione," he used her name again, making her squirm. "This is going to be the worst day ever helping Potter onto the Gryffindor team."

"Surely that's an exaggeration," Hermione said, thinking about everything they had seen and the war their timeline was currently in.

He walked away, Hermione catching him mumbling to himself, "Making me bully people now when I'm the one that wants to change for…"

Her shoulders slumped as she walked towards the Slytherin table, feeling bad about forcing him into sticking with his past reputation when he wanted to change, but his actions caused important things to happen. Without him, Harry wouldn't have likely made the team anytime soon.

"Trouble at Gryffindor table," Tracey nodded towards where Malfoy stood with his bodyguards, keeping up his appearance as McGonagall came over.

Hermione sat down, seeing a box on her plate that when she touched to move out of the way, exploded in her face with blue powder. She blinked, hearing the roaring of the laughter around her as her tears mixed with the powder, making it sting.

"Pansy!" Tracey hissed next to her.

"That wasn't me!" She defended herself.

She clenched her fists, thinking about all the spells Hermione could use on her, to make her feel like Hermione was feeling. Everyone went silent and then started to laugh again as Hermione stood up. Tracey grabbed held of her arm.

"Pansy is puking slugs!" She told her.

Hermione turned, rubbing her eyes as she saw Pansy doubling over, bringing up a slug in front of everyone. Her eyes widened, knowing she had thought of that charm and now Pansy was vomiting slugs.

Since the attention was on Pansy, teachers rushing to help her and demanding who did the charm, she left. Her hands came away blue as she rubbed her face, knowing her tears were helping it wash away.

"Hermione!" Malfoy called after her.

"Please," she cried. "Please leave me alone."

"Do you, um, want some help, uh,… cleaning the blue of?" He asked quietly.

"No!" Hermione turned around. "I don't want your help! I've put up with bullies my whole life!"

He clenched his jaw staring at the ground. "I'm trying, Granger."

"Yeah, well, maybe it's too late," Hermione crossed her arms. "Too much damage has been done for change."

"Fine," he snapped. "I won't bother then… Mudblood."

She looked at him, narrowing her eyes. "You don't mean it."

"Things change," he growled. "That word means nothing to me now."

"Why?" She asked. "Why suddenly has it changed for you?"

"I've seen what they did to people with your blood, children, even just Muggles," his voice strained. "No one deserves that just because of their blood."

Hermione grew silent.

"Too much damage has been done," Malfoy agreed. "I'll do certain things for the timeline to head in the right direction, but I'm not repeating my mistakes again. Not for you, not for anyone."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said. "When we get back, I'll take you to the Order, they will help protect you from the dark side."

"Stop it!" He shouted, taking a step closer to her. "There is no going home, Hermione! You are stuck in the past!"

"There is a way back," she snapped at him. "If we got here then we can get back."

"You can't go back!" He hissed at her. "There is no possible way for you to go back there!"

She watched him leave, her gut twisting with the shame of making him do things when he wanted to change and the anger at him for doubting. He seemed to know more than he was letting on, but she knew he wouldn't talk to her now. Knowing he's trying to be a better man, she decided to give him a chance, despite the annoyance he had left her in. He had taken a few steps forwards now and she would take a few to help him.

In lesson, she had sat down next to him for him to not talk to her. Then Professor Quirrell had come in, the headache starting as she winced. Only then did he pay attention to her. As he came closer to her, she gripped onto the table, the pain making her close to fainting. God, she had turned blue today and now she was about to faint.

"I-I need to get out of here," Hermione whispered.

She stood up, blinking as the world spun and she went to walk towards the door, finding herself knocking into the tables.

Professor Quirrell walked over towards her, speaking, but she couldn't hear him. The pain in her head grew unbearable as she fell to the ground, seeing her mind take over with flashing green lights.

* * *

**That's that chapter. I have changed ideas, bringing the truth out sooner than planed as Hermione and Draco are just going to keep arguing as he hides from her. Draco's chapter will be next, I'm nervous and excited about your reaction to what happened. Please do review and if you come across anything that needs changing or it doesn't make sense let me know. I know what's going to happen so reading it is a different view from you.**

**Hint: Snape is an important part in the story. **

**Marley x**


	4. Answers and troubles

**I'm so sorry for the long delay. I've had exams and work. It's been hectic. Here is the next chapter for you all. It's a good one. I can't really explain what this story is about just yet as it's still setting up. Some answers will be given in this chapter, followed by more questions. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 4: Answers and troubles.

He stared eyes wide at her sleeping figure, watching the rise and fall of her chest. Madame Pomfrey had told him he couldn't be in here, but he wasn't going anywhere. Her hand was so tiny in his, the skin soft and warm to the touch. He couldn't understand what was wrong with her, why she kept getting these headaches and why she fainted when Qurriell got too close to her.

Seeing her collapse like that had him going crazy, afraid that she would never open her eyes again or take another breath. It reminded him of that night at the Manor, watching as his aunt tortured her. Her screams still echoed in his ears, each one piercing him, marking him for the rest of his life.

_The Cruciatus Curse was spoken from his aunts lips, her wand pointed at the figure that already laid curled in on herself on the ground. Another scream ripped from her throat, the sound echoing through him. His knees buckled as he watched, curse after curse fired at her as his aunt interrogated her. _

_His aunt hovered over her, pulling out her dagger as she snarled, "You Mudblood filth." _

_The dagger bit in the skin of her arm, drawing the blood as well as words. He clenched his fists, feeling the sweat drip down his back. If he acted then she would die. _

_It was all too much for Draco to bare, he couldn't stand and watch. If this carried on then she would end up dying anyway, he would die trying to save her. His mother saw the look in his eyes, stepping forward to stop him but it was too late. The wand had fallen from his aunt's hand as she turned in surprise to him. She moved her knife, holding it against her pale throat as the tears trailed down Hermione's cheeks. _

_"__Little Draco has fallen in love with a Mudblood," she cackled and then glared at him. "You fool! You disgraceful filth!" _

_That's when the voice laughed behind them, the Dark Lord had returned without him realising. He had signed all of their death certificates. _

_"__I've come just in time," he said. "Finally, Harry Potter in my grasp and now Draco's lover has come of prescience. This is the girl you desire?"_

_Draco didn't look at him, instead he kept his wand on Bellatrix, and making sure she made no sudden movements. Hermione looked at him, the sight of her broken made his hand shake again before he stilled it. He wouldn't appear weak. He wouldn't appear a coward._

_"__Betraying your own kind, defying me," he walked in front of him towards Bellatrix. "Let him have the girl."_

_"__But –"_

_"__We already have issues to discus, Bella," he told her. "Do not add to that list. Do as I say."_

_She shoved Hermione away from her as he watched her eyes stay on him, stumbling over to him as he kept his wand pointed towards them. He took a step forward, needing to reach her, to hold her and get them out of here. To keep her safe like he had trying to for the past few years. _

_"__Avada Kedavra." _

_He rushed to her, seeing the flash of the green as she fell into his arms, apparating the two of them out of the manor and into the woods. _

_Draco opened his eyes, finding the moon glowing down upon them and Hermione in his arms. _

_"__Hermione," he whispered, shaking her still body for her to look at him. Then he saw her wide, staring eyes looking at him but through him. "No, please, no."_

_His body shook as tears leaked from his eyes, dripping onto her face that he had moved to rest on his lap. With shaking hands, he wiped her drying tears from her face, soothing the wild, bushy hair. _

_Not knowing what to do, he held her body to him, cradling her like he had always imagined doing, only now he didn't feel the rise and fall of her chest. He had fallen in love with her somewhere along the line and that love had only brought her death._

_All he did was destroy everything he loved and touched. His parents were likely dead because of him. She was dead because of him. Everything had gone so wrong in his life, he just needed another chance to change – to be better for her. Now there was no point when she was dead._

_Something burned in his pocket, he reached in pulling a golden stone out, dropping it at the touch. Snape had given this to him, told him to use it if necessary, that it had taken him a lifetime to get it. He picked up the strange rock again with the sleeve of his robe, holding it to Hermione in hope to bring her back again. Only it didn't._

_"__Please," he whispered. "I'll do anything to have her back again."_

_The rock glowed, the brightness lighting up the dark night as he clutched onto Hermione, not wanting to ever let her go again. _

Tears now leaked from his eyes as he watched her, finding comfort in her breathing, knowing that she was alive and safe now. The warmth of her hand now, instead of the coldness of her body. He lightly stroked the palm of her hand, wishing for her to open her eyes.

He had wanted to bring up the rock to Snape, but didn't know how to do it without being suspicious. Then he wasn't sure what to do about Hermione, she was stubborn and smart enough to find a way home and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop her. If she went back, then she would be killing herself.

Things had already changed in this timeline, Hermione was sorted into Slytherin and she was getting headaches that have now led to her fainting. He had a theory, tying it all to her _death _and Voldemort. Only he couldn't share that with Hermione.

Seeing her sleeping peacefully, he wanted that darkness taken from her. Having no knowledge of the other timeline would make things easier, it would keep her alive. If she knew what he was about to do then she would kill him, but it kept her safe and alive.

Draco pulled out his wand, checking for the coast to be clear before he whispered. "Obliviate."

He took her hand again, waiting for her to wake up.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes, seeing the brightness of the room she was in before resting on the pale headed boy next to her. She groaned, knowing the last time they had spoken they were arguing again. It seemed to be what they always did, act civilized and argue.

"What happened?" She asked.

Madame Pomfrey appeared. "You fainted in lesson, nothing to worry about. I'll keep you here tonight, though."

"What's he doing here?" She asked.

"He hasn't left your side since you got here," she sighed. "Even with the threat of Snape he wouldn't leave."

She turned her head to the side, watching as he slept, confused to why he would bother staying. He had been the only one other than Tracey to bother with her in Slytherin, but she was Muggle-Born. She didn't understand why he was bothering when his family was against her.

"Hermione?" He opened his eyes, rubbing them. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," she said. "Just trying to remember what we were arguing about."

He froze for a second, then laughed. "We argue so much that I've forgotten."

Hermione smiled, thinking that Malfoy wasn't as bad as what she thought he was.

* * *

It was only the next morning that she was allowed to leave the infirmary, hurrying back to Slytherin dungeons quickly to change into new robes before joining Tracey at breakfast. The girl squealed when she saw Hermione, surprising her with a hug.

"I was so worried about you!" She said.

"I'm fine now," Hermione reassured her.

"What was wrong?"

"I just wasn't feeling great," Hermione said. "Just another headache."

"You get them a lot in that lesson," Tracey pointed out.

"I do," Hermione furrowed her brows, confused to why it was only that lesson.

"Afraid it's potions today, though," Tracey said.

Malfoy came in then, sitting down next to Hermione as she moved closer to Tracey. The two girls exchanged a look before looking at the blonde boy.

"I thought you'd learn to accept me as a friend since I saved you yesterday," he said.

"You didn't save me," Hermione said. "And we're not friends."

He frowned. "Why not?"

"You know why," she told him, hearing the whispers from her other house mates already. "I doubt your family would approve."

She didn't understand why he bothered, it must have been what they were arguing about. They both came from two different worlds, being friends would only cause trouble, a lot of trouble given his family and the house they was in.

He stared down at his plate, picking at the muffin he had taken. "You're impossible, you know that?"

"Me?" She questioned in disbelief.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," he mumbled. "See you in class."

He turned his back on her, getting up to leave as she stared after him. The tension in his body was clearly there, his shoulders hunched and fists clenched. For an eleven year old, he held a lot of anger.

"I'll see you in class," Hermione sighed, following after Draco.

"I don't want to argue again, Granger," he told her, sensing her following him out of the hall.

"I don't want to argue," she said. "Do you really want to be friends?"

Some part inside her told her not to be stupid, befriending Malfoy was like befriending the enemy, but he had been kind in his own way to her. He had stood up for her, helped her and had been there for her.

He turned around to her, his eyes a stormy icy grey. "It doesn't matter what I want."

"I'm Muggle-Born," Hermione said. "You're a Pureblood."

"And the sky is blue," Malfoy stated. "I don't really care about blood, I learnt some time ago that it doesn't mean anything."

"You don't care?" Her breath hitched in shock, disbelief.

He shrugged. "I've grown not to care."

"What about your parents?"

"I've grown not to care what they think, either," he said. "But I would prefer to have a roof over my head and a vault of money."

"They would disown you?"

"Probably," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "It doesn't matter, you clearly don't want to be friends."

"I didn't say that."

"What?"

"I- I want to be friends?" She wasn't sure, really. "I just don't want to be a burden to you. I'm not worth losing your home and money."

He laughed. "I said I would prefer, but that didn't mean I wasn't accepting of it."

"You've only known me for little over a week," Hermione said.

His laughter turned into a smile. "Then it's a start to a beautiful friendship."

"Beautiful?" She smirked. "I highly doubt that'll describe it."

"Then how would you describe it?" He asked.

"Troubling, annoying, always arguing kind of relationship," she said. "Challenging."

"I thought you like taking challenges?"

"Any challenge that isn't breaking the rules or getting us killed," Hermione told him. "Keep that in mind."

"Great," he smirked. "Because I got us into a dual with Potter tonight."

* * *

Hermione went to the library after lessons had finished, trying to catch up on a night of homework that she had missed, also to avoid the Slytherin common room.

"Granger," Draco sat down next to her. "You excited about tonight."

"No," she told him, keeping her head in her book. "Harry and Ron don't deserve it, and I don't want to get into trouble."

He pulled her book down, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "You're not scared, are you?"

"Yes. Of getting killed," she snapped at him. "Or worse, expelled."

"We won't get caught," he said. "We're just leading Filch to them without being seen."

"Why can't you do it alone then?"

"Friends do stuff together," he grinned. "You're my backup."

"Crabbe and Goyle can be your back up," she said.

"I don't want them," he said. "I won't let you get into trouble."

She looked at him, sighing. "Fine. It's wrong, though."

It made her feel uneasy about getting Harry and Ron in trouble, she had only spoken to them a few times, but she felt like they were her friends. She had heard that Harry had made seeker and had discovered that it was in his blood, his father had also been a seeker.

At dinner she had watched them talking excitedly, her gut twisting with what she was about to do tonight.

"This is so wrong," she told him after dinner

"Think of it as a tutorial to being Slytherin," he told her.

"I don't want to be Slytherin, though," she said.

"Well, you are," he smirked. "Might as well make the best of it."

Hermione followed behind him down the halls, her eyes searching around her, afraid that a teacher would see them. They stopped outside Filch's room, Draco pulling out the letter from his robe as he slid it under the door.

"That's it?" Hermione said.

"Yeah," he laughed. "Told you we wouldn't get into trouble."

"What does the letter say?"

"The time and place to where Potter will be."

"And we're not going out after hours?"

"Nope," he said.

"This is still wrong," Hermione said.

Malfoy's smile only widened, laughing quietly as they walked back towards the common room.

* * *

Later that night, Hermione couldn't sleep, guilt keeping her up as she thought about Harry and Ron getting caught. She rolled over, sighing, wishing that she hadn't gotten involved. It was bullying, she had spent her life being bullied and now she was the one that had taken the step to cause harm. She couldn't allow it.

Putting on her slippers, Hermione tied her robe around her as she went to leave the room, not wanting to wake anyone else up. She crept into the common room, the dungeon appearing darker and scarier in the night.

"Hermione?" Tracey whispered behind her. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," she said.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere."

"Can I come?" Tracey caught up to her, rubbing her eyes. "You're sneaking out."

"I –"

"I'm coming," Tracey declared.

"Fine," she sighed.

The two of them left the Slytherin dungeon, staying silent as they walked close to each other. Hermione bit her lip, frightened that a teacher would catch them. They walked towards the trophy room, Tracey following her lead without knowing what she was getting herself into.

Seeing that Harry and Ron wasn't at the trophy room, she made her way towards Gryffindor common room. A bump startled her, hands covering her mouth as she let out a quiet gasp. Looking up she saw Harry, Ron and Neville staring at her with widened eyes.

"Go back," Hermione told them. "It's a trick."

"What?" Harry and Ron both said.

"Filch will find you," Hermione said. "You'll get into trouble."

"How do we know Malfoy didn't send you?" Ron said. "We're not going to run away."

"I'm not lying!" Hermione whispered.

"Malfoy wasn't even with us," Tracey said.

"Let's just check it out," Harry said. "If we see any sign of Filch then we'll leave."

"Too proud to walk away," Tracey shook her head.

Ignoring her, the three boys walked past the two girls, heading towards the trophy room to see if Hermione was telling the truth or not. She clenched her teeth, finding it idiotic of them, if they were caught then it'll be too late to trust her anyway.

They followed behind them, walking to head back towards the Slytherin dungeons. She had warned them, now it would be their fault if they were caught. A noise caused her to jump, looking at Tracey with wide eyes.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

Harry and Ron turned to her, guilt and horror flashing on their faces. She pointed towards the door, the five of them hurrying towards the door. They had barely made it into the room when Filch rounded the corner.

"They're in here somewhere," Filch mumbled. "Probably hiding."

"This way!" Harry mouthed to the others, leading them through a long gallery full of suits and armor. Hermione's heart thundered as she heard Filch getting closer, Neville letting out a squeak as he tumbled, grabbing Ron around the waist. They flinched as they toppled into a suit of armor, the sound clattering into the night.

"RUN!" Harry yelled.

They sprinted down the gallery, twisting and turning down corridors, too afraid to look behind them to see if Filch was following. Exiting behind a tapestry, they found themselves near the charms classroom, miles away from the trophy room.

"I think we've lost him," Harry panted.

"He wouldn't have spotted us if you didn't believe us," Tracey said. "That ones on you."

Hermione crossed her arms. "I told you. Malfoy tipped him off."

"Let's get back to Gryffindor tower," Ron said. "Quickly as possible."

"Let's go," Hermione said to Tracey.

A doorknob rattled, followed by Peeves making an appearance, letting out a squeal at the sight of them.

"Shut up, Peeves – please – you'll get us thrown out."

"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caught."

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please."

"Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves. "It's for your own good, you know."

"Get out of the way," snapped Ron, taking a swipe at Peeves.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed. "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR."

They rushed past Peeves, heading down the corridor as they slammed into a door, it was locked.

"That's it!" Ron moaned. "We're done for! This is the end!"

"Oh, move over," Hermione snarled, angry at them as she snatched Harry's wand, tapped the lock, whispering. "Alohomora!"

The lock clicked, letting them hurry through as they quickly shut the door behind them, pressing their ears up against the hard, wooden door.

"What way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was questioning. "Quick, tell me."

"Say please."

"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now where did they go?"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," sang Peeves.

"All right – please."

"NOTHING! Hahaha! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please!" He laughed as he disappeared, leaving Filch cursing.

Hermione took a deep breath, blocking out everything else before she saw the others turning. She joined them, her eyes widening and mouth dropping open as she discovered the three headed dog that filled the whole space. Saliva dripped from their yellow fangs, those six eyes staring at them.

She heard someone reaching for the doorknob, but her eyes quickly flickered to the floor, noticing the trap door before following out behind them. Luckily, Filch had disappeared to look somewhere else as the five of them hurried back to their tower and dungeon. Her mind ticking with what the trap door could mean.

* * *

**Yes, Hermione died and came back to life and that would have caused complications. There will be a prophecy in this story, something I haven't seen before so I'm excited to see what you think. It will head down a dark route. Snape is also important in this story as well, of course. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please tell me what you think:)**


End file.
